tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Destiney the Hedgehog/CD Cover Contest!
Okay, so I was thinking about making a CD Cover Contest. I'm making a Base right now, and once it's done, your going to make an outfit for Dar and Dest to wear on their CD cover! I'll set up rules, what id' like to see, and how Modest I want. I do have a modesty poliy for this since Destineys only 13, which means nothing like nudity, or bikinis xD This is the song: The Last Effect Entrys *User:Tiatulip44 *User:Thirza the Hedgehog *Lucky7321 *MewArcticWolf Prizes 1 Place: (optional: 10 D.A. Points) Your cover is the winner and used in a song i'll be using as their shared theme. You'll also be able to have me Collab with you. 2nd: Your cover is an optional outfit for the two and I make a base for you to use for your own CD cover! 3rd: I make a lineart for you. And Your cover is an optional for the charrie. Rules: *I want it done in Paint or anything that will work with how the base format is. *It cannot be more im-modest for Dest then uncovered shoulders, that's it. Period. *For Dar, you can go more im-modest. If you want to you can show some of the mid-riff. *I don't want to see anything bloody or gore-festive. *I don't want to really see anything too girly either xD *You can make as many entrys as you want ^.^ I want to have a-lot of options to choose from! (They must have a different CD name Though: Example: Sisters) *If you want, I will allow for you to post your entrys on D.A. Just link to this Contest page if you do. Hints What i'd like to see *Creativity: Don't just draw a T-Shirt and JEans! Be creative! Maybe even toss in the girls animal Ears! *Color Match: Blue and Black go great together! So do Blonde and Lavender! *A Good Background: I want you not to only focus on the girls, but the CD background, be creative! Spice it up! What I don't want to see *Lazy Work: Don't just scribble and submit. *A Rainbow: Rainbows aren't very clever color matches *Little Detail: Nothing in the image, a bad score. *A blank page: If you just scribble oer and turn it white, you won't really succeed with this. *Copying others: A BIG ONE! If you copy someones work and just change the colors, I will not alow it to be a submission to the contest. Image Requirements for 'Legal' Entry *No Nudity *Only go as Im-modest as the rules allow *In the little red Bubble it must say: The Last Effect *No Mew Forms, only ears and Tail. *No Canon outfit designs either. *No swearing in the CD cover. *Absolutely no spam words all over it *No copying others Lyrics Just to give you a good idea on how to base the outfits. The Lyrics will help by telling what the song's about (so I don't see victorian dresses or something XD) In a replica of the night sky, gunshots echoed revoltingly. "This Ferris wheel will run the last trip. Do you have your ticket, miss?" At the absurd carnival, the test subjects grew accustomed to pain. "I'm not doing anything if I'll be ridiculed for my failures," they claimed. Feigning composure, they begin to screech in the nonsensical night. Rows of their shattered emotions played out a dark parade. Ah...they're hopeless. I'll just call it a day, since I'm getting sleepy... "Now then, miss, what can you see from where you are?" "An observation of hopes? Not at all, I observe nothing but despair." As though tired of everything, the girl closes her eyes. The goalless Ferris wheel rotates endlessly; there's only one way to get off. Ah...I'm not really sure why I feel so merry right now. Rows of their lost emotions played out a dark parade. Ah...they're hopeless. I'll just call it a day, since I've had about enough... The goalless Ferris wheel rotates endlessly; there's only one way to get off. Ah...I'm not really sure why I feel so merry right now. So yeah. Entrys Category:Blog posts